Sexy Trickster
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Sexy. Diabolical. And Lucy wouldn't change. Too bad Natsu met his match.


**Just. Don't. Ask.**

* * *

**Sexy Trickster **

He was definitely high. No question about it.

And had forgotten all about his rather emotion night as he watched the sexy blonde girl move her hips and those killer legs to the beat of the music, oblivious to the world.

Natsu was not exactly the brightest of people; nor did he think twice before picking up any girl and trying to flirt with her. Whether he was high or not, he was sure that blonde girl in the little black dress was his true love.

So when the last beat of the drums ended the song, she made her way to the bar, the counter of which her silent admirer was leaning against.

It took about a second for the bourbon to reach her and for Natsu to smirk down at her. "All alone on a Saturday night?"

She looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow in distaste. "I'm sorry, and you are…?"

"Natsu Dragneel," he said flippantly, fingering the glass that was hers. "I don't think I know your name either," he said seriously. "Mind if I call you mine?"

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Don't you think pickup lines are overrated these days?"

He gave her a wink, leaning forward until his face was inches away from hers. "Was that one?" he slurred innocently.

The girl moved away from him, but not looking uncomfortable. Still not impressed. "Well, you seem to be rather alone on a Saturday night, too."

"Does breaking up and coming in for a drink count?" Natsu asked nonchalantly, making his obvious carelessness for the subject clear. "Anyway. It's fine for me. What's a sexy girl like you doing here without a boyfriend?"

"Hm," she gave him a slight smirk. "If you're asking if I have one, I don't."

Natsu drained his glass. At least he could still hold his alcohol. "How so?"

"Let's just say, I like to my options wide," she said lightly, with a hint of diabolical amusement playing in her eyes. "If you hang around, you'll know soon enough."

Her straight, blonde hair reached her waist, and Natsu couldn't help but notice the silver hoop earrings she had on looked rather nice on her. So he spoke without thought, "Would you dance with me?"

The girl's eyes widened infinitesimally in a sly, devious pleasure at his attempts to flirt with her. Oh, he just chose the wrong girl.

So instead of just walking away with a wink and a smirk, she took his hand and pulled him right into the dancing crowd of the club. Then she put her arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia," she smiled. "And I must say. You have excellent taste."

Natsu, whose only coherent thought formation included the fact that he was taking this Lucy girl home as soon this song ended, asked anyway, encouraged by Lucy's response. "In?"

"In girls," Lucy teased. "Like me."

Before he could answer, she pulled him into a faster dance, moving her agile body lithely. Showing off her curves. She was indecency wrapped in innocence. The songs changed, but she didn't stop moving. Lucy pretty much lost herself in the music, all the while her hands teasingly on Natsu's shoulders, his chest.

It was ten more minutes, until Natsu offered to take her out for some fresh air. She took the lead, and he couldn't help but like her attitude. Maybe she could go first and take the lead in other aspects.

Outside the weather was mildly chilly, with a taste of rain. Natsu was shaken slightly out of his drunken stupor when Lucy said, "Well? You can do anything you like then. I'm bored."

He grinned, moving forward so that he was face to face with her, his alcohol scented breath almost tangible for her. "Then can I kiss you?" he joked.

Natsu almost hurtled and dropped to the stone pavement as Lucy shrugged indifferently. "You can."

Oh, he liked this girl. He pressed closer to her, still teasing her, but getting surprised at her replies. "And can I steal you for tonight?"

There was no one watching. A few cars here and there. But the streets were void of any people save the two of them.

"But of course," she said gently, her mascara-lined eyelashes flashing up as if surprised at his question. "You _can_."

"And can I take you home?" Natsu continued huskily. The alcohol was getting to his brain, and he could only focus on the feel of Lucy's body pressed against his as he whispered to her, and the sound of her voice.

"You can."

He moved forwards in a swift motion, pinning Lucy to his chest and lowering his flushed face to hers. His lips, hesitant but excited like the easily played man he was, were close to brushing against Lucy's full ones when she turned her face to whisper softly in his right ear.

"But then," she said, a bit amusedly. "_Can_ implies you're capable of doing all you want, Natsu, yes?"

He froze, one hand on the small of her back, one beside her head on the wall behind her, trapping her.

"_May_, on the other," Lucy continued. "Is the question."

Natsu had been leaning in so close to her, that he stumbled as she gracefully escaped his hands. His brain, fuzzy with the alcohol and disappointment of Lucy not turning out to be the easy girl, processed her words.

He hurried to ask his next question. "So may I kiss—"

Lucy let out a small, bemused laugh and winked at him again. Then she stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. "You may not."

It was a week later. Natsu was sober, and he had forgotten all about the first girl who had tricked him instead of the other way round.

And it was a night almost as chilly as the one he had had the brief encounter with Lucy. He was passing by the same club, strong determination set on his mind not to enter, when he stopped short.

Standing right in front of the doors, almost about to go in, Lucy Heartfilia had her arms around the neck of a tall brunette. She looked sexier, than Natsu's hazy memory, with those smoky eyes and parted lips.

And as she whispered sweet nothings and white lies she probably whispered to _him _last week to the enraptured male, Natsu almost laughed out loud in a strange mixture of disgust and admiration. She knew how to play all right.

Sexy. Diabolical.

And she wouldn't change.

* * *

**I know, it made no sense to me either, but I just wrote it and posted it. I like the idea of Lucy being the sexy player girl, and Natsu thinking of taking her home, but ending up meeting his match, but whatever. I just have no idea why I wrote that, but it was fun :P**


End file.
